Recuerdos
by Kuraii Nott
Summary: Él la miró fijamente. "-Obito.-Repitió.-¿De verdad no sabes quién soy?" Él asintió con la cabeza fuertemente "-Sé quién eres. No. Sé quién has sido, y voy a lograr que nos recuerdes." El destino había ganado, un pasado olvidado volvía a por él. ObitoXOc / Parado
1. Sueños

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece, es del genial Kishimoto-sama. A obvia excepción de Iwasawa y la chica pelirroja cuyo nombre en este capi os dejaré sin saber**

**Por falta de inspiración para mis otros proyectos, y dado que estoy cerca de terminar "Paternidad" he decidido comenzar este fic y…bueno, los comentarios después.**

**Para quienes nunca me hayan leído: ¡Bienvenidos! Y para los que ya sean habituales…¡Un placer teneros aquí de nuevo! ^^**

**Sin más:**

Había veces que soñaba.

Y entonces gritaba, y lloraba, porque los sueños le perseguían, le acosaban interiormente, hasta hacerle querer dejar de dormir de por vida. En esos sueños veía a un chico de extraño cabello plateado que le dedicaba miradas furibundas de superioridad, y entonces le llegaba un súbito sentimiento de ira, casi como si quisiera tirarse hacia la garganta del muchacho y apretarla hasta dejarle sin aire, por el contrario, otras veces la mirada de esos ojos oscuros era amigable, casi orgullosa, y él sonreía sin despertar.

En sus sueños había, también, una chica. Era guapa, y cada vez que la veía, él juraría conocerla. Un sentimiento cálido de cariño se instalaba en su pecho, y ella sonreía de forma tranquila, con el pelo chocolate moviéndose al compás de una suave brisa inexistente y la mirada marrón fija en él, las extrañas marcas moradas en sus mejillas se le hacían terriblemente familiares, pero a la vez sabía que nunca las había visto. Era extraño el observarla y querer abrazarla sin ni siquiera saber quién era, sin conocerla de nada.

Y luego estaba él, un hombre que le inspiraba un respeto enorme, que le dirigía una mirada orgullosa y tranquila mientras sonreía levemente, y él sentía como si aquel hombre fuese…o hubiese sido importante en su vida una vez. ¿Una vez? ¿Y por qué no ahora? Simplemente, no sabía si aquella persona de cabello rubio existía de verdad, o si solo era su alocada imaginación la que le jugaba una mala pasada.

Por último, pero ni mucho menos algo carente de importancia, estaba la niña. Era pequeña, más que él, y le miraba con anhelo, mientras una suave voz salía de su garganta, _"¿Juegas conmigo hoy?"_ Y él siempre negaba con la cabeza, y se sentía culpable al ver las lágrimas en esos ojos oscuros. Pero lo que quizá más le llamaba la atención de ella era su cabello, rojo como el fuego y llamativo, tenía aspecto de ser suave, a veces tenía ganas de acariciarlo.

Pero no eran esas imágenes las que se lo hacían pasar mal, ni mucho menos, al contrario, ellas le inspiraban una total confianza en sí mismo, como si esas cuatro personas fueran alguien a quien siempre había echado de menos, sin ni siquiera conocerles. Así pues, las miraba con cariño, aún a sabiendas de que tras la llegada de ellos, estaba la presencia de las _pesadillas. _Pesadillas en las que veía a un hombre de sonrisa maligna, que juntaba las manos en un sello Shinobi, y entonces las piedras caían sobre él, que no podía moverse, sus músculos estaban agarrotados por el miedo, y las rocas estaban cada vez más cerca hasta que casi las notaba rozar su desprotegida piel, gritaba incapaz de hacer nada más…

…Y despertaba.

Aquello era demasiado, los sueños dolían, era revivir una y otra vez la misma inevitable tortura. Y cuando se levantaba, sudoroso y agotado, no podía hacer más que llevarse las manos a la cabeza con un gemido. A veces, también, le llegaban fuertes jaquecas y alguna imagen desperdigada de aquellas personas, imágenes que no conocía pero que se le antojaban familiares. A sus veinticinco años, la situación no cambiaba.

Aquella vez no fue diferente.

Cuando abrió los ojos, y repitió la misma rutina de llevarse las manos a la cabeza, se sorprendió al notar el Sol dándole de lleno en la espalda, se incorporó, mirando por la ventana tras él y dándose cuenta de que era de día. Increíble que Iwasawa-Sensei no le hubiera despertado, se dijo mientras se desperezaba y sonreía levemente, recorriendo su humilde cuarto con la mirada oscura, los muebles sencillos de madera eran suficientes, ni un solo lujo, Iwasawa-Sensei no se lo permitiría, para ella, cualquier capricho era innecesario. Cogió algo de ropa del armario y prácticamente corrió para darse un baño, su vitalidad era envidiable.

A penas veinte minutos después, salía a la carrera, ya vestido y con el pelo aún mojado, tiró la toalla al cesto de la ropa sucia sin parar ni un segundo, se metió en la cocina y observó, estupefacto, el desayuno preparado para él en la mesa, un simple bol de arroz y algo de té, soltó una risa a la nada. Era extraño que Iwasawa-Sensei le dejara el desayuno preparado también. Así pues, se apresuró a devorarlo, casi engullendo la comida. Quizá le hubiera dejado el desayuno hecho, pero era ella, y él llegaba muy tarde.

Iba a matarle.

Se apresuró también en lavar lo que había ensuciado y lo dejó secando mientras saltaba, literalmente, por la ventana y corría hacia el establo tras la casa, entró sin llamar, como un remolino, y nada más poner un pie dentro notó un fuerte golpe en su cabeza que le tiró al suelo de una forma casi…cómica. Se frotó la zona herida, lloriqueando dramáticamente.

-¡Llegas tarde, chico!—Chilló la voz de Iwasawa-Sensei.

-¡No me has despertado, Sensei!—Replicó él con el ceño fruncido.-¡Eres cruel!

-¡Ah, demonios, cállate y ve a ensillar al caballo!—Gruñó, cruzándose de brazos.

Él alzó la mirada oscura, observando fijamente a Iwasawa-Sensei, el cabello de color rubio de la mujer caía suavemente en rizos sobre sus hombros, la figura era suave, estilizada e indudablemente perfecta, los ojos rojizos emitían todo lo que sus malos modos no decían, amor maternal, cariño y una fuerza casi palpable. Sus rasgos eran suaves, aunque algunas arrugas comenzaban a marcarse en su rostro, pues tenía casi treinta y cinco años, al fin y al cabo. La mujer soltó un bufido y se dio la vuelta, comenzando a cepillar con furia a uno de los caballos, el chico fijó la vista en la parte trasera del hitai-ate de ella y soltó un bufido.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, en los que él se limitó a frotarse el golpe, ella habló:

-¿Te he hecho mucho daño?—Siempre lo mismo, después del dolor, la preocupación.

-No, estoy bien, Sensei.—Se rió de nada y se levantó de un salto, con una agilidad sorprendente se acercó a uno de los caballos y le acarició el hocico, el animal, un hermoso ejemplar oscuro, soltó un relincho y se frotó contra la cara de él.

-¿Te ha vuelto a molestar el ojo?—Inquirió Iwasawa-Sensei, mirándole de reojo.

-Estoy perfectamente.—Sonrió el muchacho a la mujer que ya era algo así como su madre.—Hace ya un mes que no me molesta.

-Quizá al final tu cuerpo lo esté aceptando.

Él se tocó inconscientemente el globo ocular que no le pertenecía, el caballo bufó al darse cuenta de que habían dejado de prestarle atención, y en seguida el chico cogió un cepillo y se colocó a un lado del animal.

-No lo sé, Sensei, llevo ya muchos años aquí y siempre acaba molestándome…-Era una molestia sorda, pero molestia al fin y al cabo.—Prefiero no hacerme ilusiones.

Iwasawa-Sensei sonrió levemente sin que él le viera, al fin y al cabo, había criado a ese chico como si fuera su hijo, y sabía que era duro para él componer sonrisas falsas cuando le molestaba su ojo, o la cabeza.

-¡Sensei!—Gritó entonces él, de vuelta a su actitud habitual y con una amplia sonrisa.-¿Sabe qué día es hoy?

Ella se rió, el sonido fue sencillo, como campanillas mecidas por el viento. Le asintió con la cabeza y, seguidamente, le sacó la lengua con picardía.

-Claro que lo sé, idiota.—Le soltó antes de señalarle con la cabeza el caballo que él cepillaba.—Ese es tu regalo.

-¿Yuki?—Preguntó con perplejidad y mirando al animal, siempre había sido su predilecto, pero también el de su maestra. El que ella se lo regalara…

-Hace ya varios años que te encontré y te salvé la vida.—Comentó, perdiéndose brevemente en sus pensamientos.—Y en este tiempo, me has dado mucho más de lo que podría desear, has sido el hijo que jamás tendré, además de mi mejor amigo…Has sido el que ha impedido que me suicidara, Obito.

Él abrió mucho los ojos, no solo por la revelación, si no porque Iwasawa-Sensei había usado _su_ nombre. Obito. Había veces que casi lo olvidaba. Él había pasado casi un año entero tratando de recordar algo de su pasado, un nombre, una familia, _algo, _y durante ese periodo de tiempo, la mujer le había llamado solo "chico", hasta el punto de que pensó que ese sería su nombre a partir de entonces, pero una noche uno de sus extraños sueños le dio la clave, vio a la niña, a la pequeña pelirroja, que le miraba con una leve sonrisa y un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas, las manos tras la espalda en un gesto avergonzado, mientras preguntaba suavemente _"¿Qué tal el día, Obito-kun?"_ Y entonces él recordó quién era. Al menos, su nombre de pila. Sin embargo, Iwasawa-Sensei continuaba llamándole "chico", y pocas veces usaba "Obito" para nombrarle.

-Sensei, soy yo el que debería darte las gracias.—Él continuó alargando el momento porque, ¿cuándo su Sensei abría su corazón de esa forma?—Tú me acogiste aún cuando no recordaba nada, y me has permitido vivir aquí desde entonces y…

-¡Que no se te suba a la cabeza!—Le cortó ella, guiñando un ojo.—Eso es solo porque necesitaba ayuda mientras estuviera en alguna misión, ¿de acuerdo?

Obito rió, feliz. Sí, el momento de "vamos a abrir el corazón a Iwasawa-Sensei" había pasado, pero él se sentía tremendamente feliz, al fin y al cabo, estaba vivo, ¿cierto?

Iwasawa-Sensei era una Kunoichi de la aldea oculta de la Roca, según le había contado a Obito, él le cayó, literalmente, del cielo. Más bien del techo. El túnel que ella creaba en ese momento y que estaba destinado a conectar la Roca y la Hoja para un asedio a la última fue derruido cuando las rocas cayeron del techo, a duras penas pudo ella esquivarlas, y justo entre ellas vio el cuerpo prácticamente destrozado de apenas un niño. Iwasawa por ese entonces, y aunque aún solo ella lo supiera, estaba embarazada, y ver allí a apenas un niño, aunque este tuviera el símbolo de Konoha totalmente destrozado en la frente, hizo nacer en ella un espíritu maternal y de protección desconocido. Para sorpresa de muchos, el padre de Iwasawa-Sensei era jinchuuriki, y algo del chakra del hombre había pasado a ella, su madre la había abandonado al enterarse del secreto de su progenitor, y él había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, por lo cual la muchacha estaba sola, excepto por su novio y el bebé que se formaba en su vientre. Ella había aprendido técnicas médicas desde niña, pues deseaba ayudar a la gente y así redimir el hecho de ser la hija de un monstruo. Se empleó a fondo. Estuvo horas allí, en medio del túnel del que ya no quedaba nada, sentada sobre una roca y quedándose sin charka poco a poco. Por ella como si se moría. El corazón del niño aún latía lentamente y ella le salvaría la vida.

Cayó inconsciente y sin chakra tras haberle curado totalmente, sintiéndose orgullosa de sí misma, pasó un día entero inconsciente junto al muchacho, y al despertar casi no podía moverse, se las apañó para beber algo de agua y obligar al niño a tomar un poco, no fue hasta otro día después que se pudo levantar. Gracias a Dios, su charka también se recuperaba rápido.

Poco después, descubrió que, si a ella el proceso de curación de Obito la había dejado casi muerta, a su hijo no nato lo había matado totalmente. Se sintió la peor de las escorias, lloró, chilló y pataleó. El joven chico acababa de despertar por aquel entonces, y ni siquiera podía hablar, por lo que Iwasawa no centró su ira en él, al contrario, lo cuidó aún mejor de ser posible. Su prometido la dejó al enterarse de la noticia, sus palabras textuales fueron _"Has matado a nuestro hijo por salvar a un cabrón de Konoha, ¿qué clase de mujer eres tú?"_ Y ella había llorado. Mucho. Para su sorpresa, el mismo día que llegó a casa echa un mar de lágrimas, Obito se levantó y se acercó a ella tambaleante y esquelético como estaba, le colocó un brazo en el hombro y con sinceridad pronunció un simple "Lo siento", que a ella le valió más que cualquier otra cosa, se lanzó sobre él, llorando, y en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo. Una vida por otra no es justo, pero así es el mundo, y al fin y al cabo, su bebé había muerto por aquel valiente muchacho.

No se arrepentía tanto, al final, porque había ganado un hijo.

Obito no recordaba nada de su pasado, le costó mucho tiempo poder descubrir cuál era su nombre, ¿pero qué más daba? Él era un chico dulce y valiente, un hijo del que se sentía orgullosa. Incluso aunque solo tuviera unos diez años menos que ella.

-¡Iwasawa-Sensei, voy a montar a Yuki un rato!—Escuchó el grito del chico, que aprovechando que ella estaba metida en sus pensamientos, había salido ya del establo.

-¡No tardes mucho…!—Respondió con una sonrisa enternecida.

¿El por qué de ese "Sensei" tras su nombre? Ella sabía que el muchacho era Shinobi de Konoha, no se lo había ocultado a él, aunque fue solo cuando recordó su nombre. Pero Obito se había negado a volver, decía que allí ya no le quedaba nada, que ahora su vida estaba allí, con su maestra. Sí, maestra, ella había decidido enseñar al chico desde el inicio, él tenía una habilidad sorprendente para el Katon, y no era mal Ninja, después de todo, aunque tampoco un genio. Pero no le habían vuelto Shinobi de la Roca, porque ninguno quería, en realidad.

Sin embargo, sabía de los sueños de Obito, sabía que algún día él recordaría y se iría, dejándola sola de nuevo, y eso dolía más que nada. Pero, también sabía que el chico se merecía volver con su antigua familia, debía haber una mujer por ahí, su madre _de verdad_ que le echara de menos. Pero una voz en su cabeza, egoísta, le preguntaba una y otra vez dónde había estado la madre del chico cuando él estuvo a punto de morir.

Ella negó con la cabeza con casi desesperación. Ya arreglaría eso otro día, por ahora, Obito era su hijo. Punto.

Por su parte, el chico dejó que el viento le revolviera los cabellos mientras notaba los músculos del animal tensarse bajo él, subió a uno de los muchos montes rocosos del lugar, desde el que podía ver el pequeño valle en el que se alzaba la casa, el establo y el jardín de Iwasawa-Sensei, la mujer se dedicaba a ello mientras el Kage de su villa no le ordenara nada, cosa que sucedía a menudo, al fin y al cabo, muchos creían que la hija de un Jinchuuriki no merecía ser Ninja, que podía ser peligroso. ¡Joder! Eso era una tontería.

Suspiró mientras tiraba de las riendas de Yuki, haciéndole detenerse y mirando fijamente hacia ninguna parte, notó un breve pinchazo en el ojo y se llevó los dedos a éste de forma mecánica, ¿por qué aún le molestaba tanto?

Nada más recuperar fuerzas, Iwasawa-Sensei había subido a Obito a su espalda y le había llevado hasta la Roca, incluso débil como estaba, pero cuando estaban cerca de la frontera del país, encontraron una pelea entre dos shinobis del mismo bando, el primero le gritaba algo al segundo sobre haber dejado morir a alguien, que tenía nombre de chica, el segundo le decía que por culpa de aquella muchacha casi había fracasado la misión, y aunque no recordaba nada de su pasado, aquello se le hizo tremendamente familiar. Iwasawa-Sensei le escondió junto a ella misma tras unos arbustos, y seguidamente se limitó a esperar a que terminaran, no sin antes revisar la venda que cubría el ojo faltante del chico. Escucharon un grito, y alzaron una mirada sorprendida, Iwasawa-Sensei le hizo un gesto para que se quedara allí, Obito se preguntó dónde iba a ir tan débil, si ni siquiera podía moverse, y la mujer usó un Jutsu de tierra para sumergirse en ésta y poder espiar libremente. Resultó que uno de los muchachos había matado al otro en un arrebato de ira, y después se había ido.

La mujer miró fijamente el cuerpo inerte del chico, y finalmente suspiró. Estaba claro que, si había alguien allí arriba, estaba de parte de aquel muchacho que ella había salvado, porque ya no era solo que ella le encontrara, si no que le acababan de brindar un ojo.

Sí, decidido, alguien ahí arriba estaba de acuerdo con la felicidad del chico.

Así pues, ella había transplantado el ojo en ese mismo momento, volviendo a terminar tremendamente cansada, pero se sintió feliz, él lo supo cuando la miró a los ojos. Estaba orgullosa de sí misma y de él por seguir vivo. Y ahora tenía dos ojos, aunque uno fuera de un tono más claro que el otro, esto prácticamente no lo notaba nadie, por ahora, solo Iwasawa-Sensei sabía esto, aunque tampoco era que fuera mucho a la villa.

Poca gente quería estar cerca del niño salvado por la hija del Jinchuuriki, un niño de Konoha, además.

Obito soltó un grito cuando el caballo se alzó sobre las patas traseras de golpe, haciéndole caer. Le miró de mal humor, y él juraría que la mirada del animal era _divertida._

¿Cómo puede un caballo tener una mirada divertida?

-Puñetero Yuki.—Masculló el chico, levantándose mientras se sobaba el trasero.

Al fin y al cabo, él era feliz allí, y no creía que nunca nada de eso cambiara. ¡Qué equivocado estaba!

El destino tenía planes hechos para él.

**¡Ya! Bien, antes de nada, quiero explicar un poquito sobre este fic:**

**Para empezar, tiene, en cierto modo, ALGO de AU, para empezar porque Kushina y Minato NO han muerto, y Rin tampoco, síp, como lo oís, ellos se salvaron, ¿la causa? No me la preguntéis, es algo que aún tengo que pensar XD**

**Ahora, otra cosa mariposa (?) Estamos en el tiempo del Naruto normal, cuando Sasuke aún no era un loco vengador y Naruto era el loco hiperactivo (aunque aquí era más respetado al inicio, esencialmente porque es hijo del Hokage)**

**Sobre la amnesia de Obito…no soy médico, no sé cómo es la amnesia, así que si algo está mal…duh, no me echéis la culpa D:**

**Este fic será un ObitoXOC (Es decir, un personaje inventado) a la cual conoceréis en el próximo capítulo. Ella no es solo de mi propiedad, también es de Bella Scullw ^^**

**Y hablando de eso… Bella-chan, si lees esto, quiero que sepas que necesito preguntarte algo sobre Miku =S ¿La vamos a hacer Ninja? OwO**

**Sobre lo del bebé de Iwasawa, bien, todos sabemos que para salvar una vida hay que dar otra a cambio (¿recordáis lo de Gaara en el Shippuden?) Pues bien, Obito no estaba muerto del todo, pero el bebé no pudo soportarlo, es normal.**

**Y…¡Otra cosa! (La última) No sé cuánto tardaré en actualizar, ¿nee? Porque esto lo he hecho por falta de inspiración, o sea que intentaré tardar lo menos posible pero no tengo claro cuánto lo haré**

**Y ahora sí…¿Algún review, porfis? *O* Quiero opiniones, ya sean positivas o críticas (constructivas)**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	2. Capítulo 2: Miku

**¡Capi 2! Me siento orgullosa de haber tardado tan poco (?) Nah, es que estaba ansiosa por escribir sobre esta chica…Ok, os lo dejo, ya nos leemos abajo XD**

El día amanecía en una próspera Konoha como otro cualquiera, las voces de la gente se entremezclaban, haciéndolas imposibles de distinguir, los habitantes, con su habitual ritmo de vida rápido, caminaban de un lado para otro. Y en medio de todo el tumulto, una cabellera roja como el fuego o la sangre llamaba especialmente la atención, no solo por el poco habitual color, solo visto hasta entonces en Kushina Uzumaki, si no porque la dueña estaba parada, dejando que las personas chocaran contra ella sin que aparentemente le importara. Simplemente, estaba allí, mirándolo todo con sus ojos de un profundo tono negro, abrazada a sí misma, y cualquiera que la veía podía notar que se sentía sola, vacía y desamparada.

Finalmente, ella comenzó a caminar, sus piernas moviéndose rítmicamente, notaba la energía dentro de ella, obligándola a acelerar el ritmo, necesitaba estar sola. Alejarse del tumulto de gente que la miraba como si fuera un bicho raro por el simple echo de no tener nada más que hacer que pararse en medio de la calle. ¿A caso ellos sabían algo de ella? ¿A caso ellos sabían que, a veces, los recuerdos llegaban a su mente y la hacían querer llorar hasta quedarse sin lágrimas? _No. _

Saltó a un tejado próximo, y notó como algo del estrés acumulado escapaba a través del ejercicio físico, así pues, se limitó a correr, volviéndose un borrón de color rojizo entre las azoteas de los edificios que formaban Konoha. No sabía a dónde iba. Tampoco le importaba. Pero como siempre, su subconsciente le llevó a aquel lugar.

Miró la roca en conmemoración a los caídos con aprensión, los ojos ónix llenos de lágrimas que amenazaban con caer. Negó fuertemente con la cabeza. Hacía mucho de eso, debería seguir adelante, como habían hecho todos. ¿No sería lo más sencillo? La vida de muchos Ninjas había terminado para que la de otros pudieran seguir.

¿Entonces, por qué no dejaba de echarle de menos?

Sus pasos la acercaron hacia allí, de nuevo lentos y sin ganas, se arrodilló, notando la hierba húmeda a causa de la suave llovizna que había bañado Konoha esa misma mañana, apaciguando la sensación de calor que les había otorgado el Sol horas antes. Sonrió de forma triste, dejando una lágrima resbalar lentamente por su mejilla pálida mejilla, herencia de su progenitora. Soltó un suspiro desganado mientras se la limpiaba.

-Te echo de menos.—Le dijo a la fría piedra del monumento, mientras sus dedos temblorosos se alzaban y tocaban con casi mimo un nombre.

"_Obito Uchiha"_

Se quedó callada, ¿qué clase de panorama era ese? ¡Ella allí, arrodillada frente a una maldita tumba, llorando como si aún fuera una cría! Se levantó con casi furia y limpió sus ojos aguados con el brazo, se dio la vuelta, y entonces le vio.

Suspiró pesadamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Kakashi?—Preguntó con suavidad y la mirada gacha. No quería que él la viera llorar.

-Seguramente, lo mismo que tú, Miku.—Respondió él.

Todo se quedó en un absoluto silencio, solamente roto por las respiraciones de ambos, y finalmente Miku se giró, dejando que el cabello rojo tapara su rostro y volviendo a mirar la piedra.

-De vez en cuando, vengo a verle.—Dijo al fin.

-Yo también.—Kakashi esbozó una sonrisa triste tras su máscara.—Creo que a él le hubiera gustado saber que no le olvidamos.

-¿Cómo vamos a olvidar a alguien como él? Siempre se hacía notar.—Miku suspiró, cansada de recordar. ¿Tan difícil era pasar página?

-Era frustrante, a veces.

Esta vez, ella no pudo evitar soltar una suave risa.

-¿Y a caso tú no, Kakashi?—Respondió, con una media sonrisa sarcástica.

-¿Yo?—Él se hizo el sorprendido.

-¡Estabas loco por eso de las normas!—Le señaló de forma acusadora.—No me extraña que pusieras nervioso a Obito-kun…

Ella resopló, pero tras unos momentos volvía a sonreír de forma tranquila. Miku le parecía extraña al Ninja Copia, había pasado por mucho, y sin embargo, la chica siempre tenía una sonrisa tranquila para cualquiera. Ese aura de paz que irradiaba no había variado ni un ápice desde que era niña.

Él aún recordaba el entierro de su mejor amigo, aunque más que funeral, fue poner su nombre en una piedra, cosa que él aborrecía, creía que Obito merecía mucho más. Sin embargo, al pensar en aquel día, en los horrores que todos ellos pasaron, una de las cosas que más le llamaba (y le llamaría) siempre la atención, era Miku. Todos estaban serios, tratando de aparentar seguridad, al fin y al cabo, supuestamente, Obito había muerto como un héroe. Aunque Rin no podía aguantar las lágrimas, todos los Uchiha presentes estaban aparentando tranquilidad, con la medida justa de pena en la cara (En el caso de Mikoto Uchiha, algo más de la debida) Sin embargo, Miku lloraba a lágrima viva, soltando fuertes sollozos y de rodillas sobre la hierba, como si las piernas no la sostuvieran, y él no se había acercado, por respeto a ella, al fin y al cabo, por aquel entonces aún se consideraba culpable de la muerte de su amigo, y se hubiera sentido hipócrita al hacerla sentir mejor cuando, en su opinión, Obito había muerto por su culpa.

Había pasado prácticamente semanas rehuyendo la mirada negra y triste de Miku, sintiéndose culpable. Él no conocía de mucho a la niña, pero sabía que siempre había sido medianamente tranquila y feliz hasta la muerte del chico, y el verla así, como si la que hubiera sido aplastada por las rocas fuera ella, le había hecho sentirse, si eso era posible, aún peor.

Poco tiempo después, a penas un mes, Miku había abandonado la villa junto a su familia, según lo poco que le contaron, sus padres habían decidido alejarla de los recuerdos. Y el Hatake se preguntó si tan importante había sido Obito para ella como para estar prácticamente muerta en vida.

No la volvieron a verla hasta que ella cumplió los quince años.

Pero Kakashi no sabía todo lo que había pasado antes, no sabía por qué Miku era tan cercana al Uchiha, ni por qué sus ojos se nublaban tristemente cada vez que veía algo que le recordaba a él. Así pues, ella se limitaba a suspirar de forma cansada y a desear que todo fuera un poco mejor.

-Kakashi, ¿no habías quedado con tus alumnos?—Preguntó ella con una ceja alzada y una mirada que indicaba lo acostumbrada que estaba a ese tipo de conversación.

-Cierto, pero quería venir aquí antes.—Él sonrió de esa forma tan característica suya y seguidamente hizo un gesto con la mano a modo de despedida.—Nos vemos.

Y desapareció en una nube de humo.

Miku sonrió tranquilamente mientras comenzaba a caminar, ya más animada. Quizá Obito se hubiera ido, pero su vida seguía, ¿no? Soltó otro quedo suspiro, cosa que acostumbraba a hacer últimamente, y colocó un mechón de cabello rojo fuego tras su oreja en un gesto tan acostumbrado como le era ya el respirar. Miró hacia el cielo, las nubes que amenazaban con tormenta se acercaban a Konoha desde el norte, pero a ella poco le importó, al fin y al cabo, se acercaban esos aguaceros veraniegos que en el fondo le encantaban.

Recordaba que una vez, hacía mucho tiempo, ella había salido a la calle sin permiso durante una de esas tormentas, su madre ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cómo se había escabullido por la puerta trasera de casa para salir a jugar, ¿cuántos años tendría por ese entonces? Ni siquiera lo recordaba, ahora solo llegaba a ella el olor de la tierra mojada, el aire revolviendo de manera furiosa su cabello, las gotas de lluvia resbalando por su piel, y la mirada de _él. _Obito la había encontrado, bailando tontamente bajo la lluvia. Él la miró fijamente, con sus ojos tan oscuros como los de la misma Miku, quien había pensado que la regañaría por estar allí, sin embargo él se limitó a soltar una carcajada mientras la miraba, y ella no podía negar que tenía un aspecto muy cómico, chorreando agua, con el cabello pegado al rostro y llena de barro como estaba. Sin embargo, se sonrojó y colocó las manos tras la espalda en un gesto acostumbrado cuando Obito estaba cerca, porque cuando la mirada oscura de él se posaba sobre ella, se volvía vergonzosa, torpe y hasta un poco soñadora. Obito la había llevado a su propia casa, diciendo que la madre de ella podía esperar un poco, la familia del chico le había lanzado una mirada matadora por llevarla allí, y Miku se había escondido parcialmente tras él, que soltó un bufido y se limitó a llevarla hacia su habitación.

Obito nunca le había lanzado una mala mirada.

Se vio, de nuevo, en las calles de Konoha. Se rascó un poco el codo al notar un leve picor sin importancia y continuó caminando, en ese momento algo le cayó de un toldo cercano, ella abrió mucho los ojos al notar una figura oscura saltar frente a ella, e inconscientemente colocó los brazos para cogerla, atrapando a un gato. Sonrió levemente mientras le acariciaba las orejas, y el misino, aunque no muy tranquilo, se dejó hacer. A Miku siempre le habían gustado los animales, desde niña creía que incluso uno callejero merecía respeto. Quizá fuera porque a prácticamente todos se les creía inferiores, y en cierto modo, en su infancia se había sentido identificada con ellos.

-¡Ahí está el dichoso gato ´ttebayo!—Gritó una voz aguda y chillona, que logró que el animal entre los brazos de ella se moviera de forma frenética, maullando y tratando de escapar.

Miku le sujetó fuertemente, notando las garras del gato clavarse en la pálida piel, comenzó a susurrarle palabras tranquilizadoras, sin lograr, al parecer, ningún resultado. Al fin, y ya harta, hizo aparecer un chakra azul en su mano y sedó al minino, que al momento cayó dormido sobre sus brazos, fue justo a tiempo para ver a un borrón naranja, otro rosa, y un último de color azul oscuro, aparecer frente a ella.

-¡Le has matado ´ttebayo!—Chilló de forma frenética un niño rubio.

La expresión del primero era de desazón y nerviosismo, en el caso de una chica de cabello rosado casi de ira, la del muchacho de piel pálida y pelo color oscuro mezcla de indiferencia y estupefacción, pero Miku se limitó a sonreírles y a negar con la cabeza.

-No le he matado.—Repuso suavemente.—Solo le he dormido.—Vio la boca abierta en gesto de sorpresa del niño rubio, y la curiosidad de los otros dos, y soltó una leve risita.—Tranquilos, vuestro gato está bien. Toma, cógelo.

Se lo dio a la chica con sumo cuidado, al parecer ella se tranquilizó al notar el peso tranquilizante del animal entre sus brazos, les miró tranquilamente uno a uno, y al fin se permitió opinar:

-Por tus arañazos.—Señaló al pequeño rubio de chándal naranja.—no parece vuestro gato. ¿Puedo preguntar a quién pertenece?

-¡Es nuestra misión ´ttebayo!—Chilló el rubio.

-¡Naruto, ten más respeto!—La chica de cabello rosa le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cabeza al de nombre "Naruto", que inmediatamente soltó un gemidito de dolor.-¿No ves que es Jounin?—Y señaló el chaleco que ella llevaba.

-¡Ay! Sakura-chan…-Se quejó él, sobándose el golpe.

-Hmp.—Dijo, si es que a eso se le puede llamar hablar, el de cabello negro.

-Sakura…-Miró a la niña de cabello rosa, que inmediatamente se envaró y sonrió nerviosamente.—Naruto…-Continuó con el rubio que la miró, asintiendo fuertemente con la cabeza.—Y…¿Sasuke, quizá?—Adivinó con una tenue sonrisa, mirando al último, que le clavó en ella sus iris fríos, de un idéntico color oscuro.

-¿Cómo sabes su nombre?—Preguntó Sakura. Era normal que tuviera consciencia del suyo y del de Naruto, pues ya se habían nombrado entre ellos, ¿pero de Sasuke?

Miku miró hacia todos lados, la gente no les prestaba atención, exceptuando a alguna chica que lanzaba miradas de casi veneración a Sasuke y algún aldeano que miraba hacia Naruto, seguramente preguntándose qué tal Ninja era el hijo del Yondaime.

-Conozco a vuestro Sensei, me ha hablado algo sobre vosotros.—Se animó a decir al fin.

-¿Conoces a Kakashi-Sensei?—Soltaron a una Naruto y Sakura, sorprendidos, mientras Sasuke se limitaba a dedicarle una mirada con un aire leve de curiosidad. Ella asintió, sonriente, mientras sus ojos oscuros buscaban los del Uchiha. Realmente, esa personalidad fría era digna de su clan. Ella lo sabía mejor que nadie.

Obito había sido una llamita en medio del hielo del clan Uchiha.

-Lo conozco desde que somos niños.—Aceptó. En ese momento, una presencia tras ella le indicó que el Copy-nin estaba allí.

-¿Entreteniendo a mis alumnos, Miku?—Inquirió Kakashi, ella se giró y le sacó la lengua.

-Exacto, entreteniéndoles, Kakashi.—Respondió, cruzándose de brazos.-¡Qué mal sensei eres, amigo, que les dejas coger a un gato solos! ¡Mira los arañazos de Naruto-kun!

-¡Yo estoy bien ´ttebayo!—Chilló el aludido.

Ella le dedicó un guiño mientras se acercaba y pasaba un dedo por sus heridas suavemente, éste emitía un leve destello verde azulado que hizo pasar por el cuerpo del niño una sensación de tranquilidad y bienestar, pronto sus heridas estaban sanadas.

-Ahora lo estás.—Ella se quitó el polvo invisible de la ropa y sonrió.—Ya podéis iros, estoy segura de que querréis empezar pronto con vuestra siguiente misión.

-¡Estas misiones son un rollo, dattebayo!—Se quejó el rubio, cruzado de brazos, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la torre del Hokage.

-¡Naruto, baka, no le has dado las gracias a la señorita!—Chilló Sakura, enfadada, Naruto se giró levemente, mirando de reojo a Miku, y se despidió con la mano.

-¡Un placer conocerla, onee-chan!—Gritó felizmente.

-¡Puedes llamarme Miku, Naruto-kun!—Respondió ésta con diversión.

Ese niño tenía algo que le recordaba a Obito.

-Hasta la próxima, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-san.—Se despidió la pelirroja del otro par.

-Hmp. Adiós—Fue todo lo que dijo Sasuke mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-Espero verla pronto, Miku-sempai.—Sakura hizo una pronunciada reverencia y se dio la vuelta, corriendo tras sus compañeros.-¡Sasuke-kun, espérame!

Kakashi no tardó en desaparecer, no sin antes haber revuelto el cabello pelirrojo de Miku como si ella aún fuera una cría, con un bufido de exasperación, la chica se cruzó de brazos y continuó su camino hacia ninguna parte. ¡Pero qué se creía Kakashi! Ella ya no era una cría como para que la trataran como a tal. Sin embargo, el conocer al equipo de su, llamémosle, amigo había sido realmente algo divertido. No podía evitar ver a Obito en ese joven niño rubio, a Rin en Sakura y a Kakashi en Sasuke. Era algo irónico ver que a Kakashi le estaba tocando aguantar a lo que seguramente fuera una pequeña copia de lo que fue él una vez.

-¡Miku-chan!—Chilló la conocida voz de Rin, y ella se giró con una sonrisa. La mujer parecía agotada, así pues, Miku le hizo un gesto para que descansara antes de continuar, la chica tomó aire e informó.—Minato-sensei nos ha mandado una misión.

La chica asintió con la cabeza, y Rin comenzó a explicar a las rápidas los detalles de su trabajo. Debían ir a una aldea próxima a la frontera con el país de la Roca, donde una epidemia comenzaba a propagarse entre las gentes, no era mortal totalmente, pero estaba terminando con la vida de bastantes niños y algunos adultos. Al ser ambas ninjas médicos, era su deber como tales ir y encontrar la cura. Partirían en tan solo un par de horas, y al parecer, solamente Miku faltaba por prepararse.

Rin la acompañó a su casa, pasaron el camino charlando de nimiedades. A Miku le costaba especificar cuándo habían comenzado con una amistad tan fuerte como duradera, quizá la chica le hubiera caído bien desde su niñez, pero calificarla como "amiga" por aquel entonces hubiera sido imposible. Fue, pues, cuando ella volvió a los quince años, que se dio cuenta de lo simpática que podía ser Rin, con esa sonrisa tranquila y fácil y esos ojos chocolate brillantes.

Le habló con una leve emoción de la voz de Sasuke Uchiha, el último del clan, a lo que Rin soltó una risita divertida.

-¿_Último?_—Soltó otra carcajada divertida.

-Sí. ¡Último, amiga mía!—Dijo, mezcla de diversión y decisión.—Desde la muerte de mi madre, no hay ni un solo Uchiha más a parte de él y su hermano, al cual no consideran así.

-Pero la sangre de su clan corre por tus venas, Miku-chan.—Repuso la castaña.

-Lo admito.—Masculló ella, dando una patada a una piedra.—Pero muestra es mi cabello de que la sangre de mi padre también prevalece. Siempre dijeron que ni yo ni mi madre éramos ya del clan, cuando ella se casó con papá. ¡Tú sabes mejor que nadie que no se me aceptó allí! No me querían como Uchiha, pues bien, ¡por mí que su clan se extinga, cuanto antes, mejor!—El rencor patente en su voz hizo que Rin sintiera un escalofrío.

-Nadie te aceptó allí…excepto Obito.—Repuso suavemente.

-Excepto Obito.—Aceptó Miku con un suspiro.—Él fue la única excepción.

-Sasuke-san podrá reconstruir vuestro…-Al ver la expresión asesina de Miku, cambió de parecer.-…su clan.

-Que irónico—Miku suspiró.—ellos excluyeron a mi madre por casarse con alguien que no tenía sangre Uchiha, la única que creyó en ella de entre los adultos fue Mikoto-san, y ahora, la única manera de que los Uchiha vuelvan a existir es que su heredero esté con alguien que no posea el Sharingan.

Nada más llegar a su apartamento, uno bastante humilde en el centro de Konoha, ella se puso a empacar, los temas volvieron a ser menos importantes, y mientras dejaba a Rin preparando la cena que tomarían de camino a la aldea esa noche, Miku entró en el baño, a sabiendas de que no tomaría uno en mucho tiempo, dejó que los músculos se relajaran y caviló sobre lo que había pasado durante toda su vida.

Miku se había sentido querida en su familia siempre. Su madre y su padre se encargaron de darle amor y cariño durante mucho tiempo, tratando de contrarrestar el efecto negativo que producían las miradas despectivas de los Uchiha sobre ella. A menudo, la chica se echaba a llorar sobre el regazo de su padre, que le acariciaba el pelo con cuidado y mimo. Miku nunca sería aceptada en su clan materno, nunca la considerarían Uchiha, que ella despertara el Sharingan sería una vergüenza para ellos, que prácticamente rezaban para que ello no sucediera.

A menudo, iba a verles Mikoto Uchiha, una de las pocas que no veía con malos ojos el casarse con alguien fuera del clan. Esas veces, Miku se sentaba sobre el regazo de su madre mientras ésta hablaba con la mujer, y al fin, aburrida de charlas que para ella no tenían sentido, salía a jugar. En una de esas ocasiones encontró a Obito, y al ver el símbolo Uchiha en su espalda, pensó que la despreciaría, mas él hizo todo lo contrario. Pasaron aquella tarde juntos, y cuando él acompañó a la niña a casa, su madre se mostró entre sorprendida y feliz. Obito y ella se hicieron pronto grandes amigos, hasta el punto en que el corazón de la niña latía fuertemente con solo la mención de su nombre. Hubiera podido jurar que se enamoró de su mejor amigo.

Y luego, él le confesó que le gustaba Rin.

Eso fue para Miku como si pisotearan su corazón, sin embargo, compuso una perfecta y falsa sonrisa mientras sentía los ojos llenarse de lágrimas, se dio la vuelta, diciéndole que se hacía tarde y que debía volver a casa, le deseó lo mejor con Rin y corrió.

Al día siguiente, cuando sabía que él iría a buscarla, le suplicó a su madre que le dijera que estaba enferma. Era una niña, y eso era una gran forma de escudar para ella su comportamiento infantil. Tardó dos semanas en volver a poder verle sin tener que echarse a llorar. Lo asumió, igual que asumió que lucharía por él.

Tiempo después, ocurrió el accidente.

-¡Miku-chan!—La voz de Rin la sacó de sus pensamientos, los golpes en la puerta le indicaron que la chica la esperaba fuera.-¡Vamos, es tarde!

-¡Voy!—Gritó ella, dándose prisa en vestirse y prepararse.

Se miró al espejo brevemente, el pelo rojo resaltaba sobre la piel pálida. Demasiado pálida. Alzó una mano, dejando que su reflejo la imitara, colocó los dedos sobre la superficie pulida del espejo, sintiendo el tacto frío, cerró los ojos brevemente. Era ella, aunque no lo pareciera, aunque la mirada fuera demasiado triste, era ella.

Salió corriendo, encontrándose con Rin, sonrió a la chica mientras pasaba por su lado para coger la mochila que descansaba sobre la cama.

-Podemos irnos.—Dijo al fin.

-No estaremos aquí para la semana que viene.—Comentó tristemente Rin mientras Miku cerraba con llave la puerta de su apartamento.

-Lo sé.—Respondió ella mientras comenzaban a caminar.—Faltaremos al aniversario de la muerte de Obito.

Y ambas se sumieron en un silencio incómodo.

**Y ahora, antes de nada, decir que…¡Gracias por los reviews, de verdad! No sé, me han hecho especial ilusión, creo que porque este fic no es de una pareja muy famosa y me resulta difícil que guste XDD Pero me siento orgullosa de él y me divierto escribiendo, que es lo importante ^^**

**Aclarando: Sí, Miku es medio Uchiha, aunque ella no se considera tal y en este fic está **_**algo**_** dolida con ellos (en el de Bella-chan no sé, eso lo haremos cada una según queramos…supongo XD) y pensé que, si Sasuke es el último Uchiha aunque Itachi exista porque a él no se le considera del clan, ¿por qué no podría haber más? ^^**

**Y ahora sí, me voy :D (¡Emiita, te duele la cabeza T_T Te voy a mandar a alguien a que te cure, no, mejor iré yo (?) Ok, acabo hablando contigo en las notas, pero eso cambia en un par de semanas que me dan las vacaciones XD)**

**¿Reviews, por favor? *O***

**-Escuchando **** R.P.G~Rocking' Playing** **Game~ de SuG, el opening 4 de Fairy Tail-**


	3. Capítulo 3: Encuentro

**DISCLAIMER: Prácticamente nada de esto me pertenece, a excepción de un par de personajillos sueltos~ (Creo que se me olvidó esto en el último capítulo òwó)**

**¡Buenas! En fin, acabo de terminar de estudiar para un par de exámenes que tengo mañana *silbido, silbido* y tenía que subir esto, DEBÍA hacerlo XD**

**En fin, os lo dejo y ya nos leemos abajo ^^**

Obito se estiró con cansancio a la par que se colocaba la mochila al hombro, pestañeando varias veces para contener el sueño y mirando a Iwasawa-sensei con una leve sonrisa.

-En fin, Sensei, es hora de que me vaya.—Informó.

-¿Estás seguro de que no te quieres quedar un poco más, chico?—Inquirió la mujer.—En una semana es tu cumpleaños.

El muchacho bajó la vista al suelo, frunciendo levemente el ceño. Su cumpleaños no era aquella fecha, y era algo que ambos sabían. Aquello no era más que el día en el que Iwasawa-Sensei le había salvado la vida, y a veces él no podía evitar preguntarse si en algún lugar habría alguien llorando su muerte, deseando que él volviera a casa. Negó con la cabeza y volvió a alzar los iris oscuros hacia su maestra.

-Sí, tengo que irme ya. Me gustaría llegar allí para dentro de tres días, los niños me echarán de menos.

-¡Dichoso el momento en el que te presenté a esos críos!—Soltó Iwasawa-Sensei con sarcasmo.

Obito rió mientras se daba la vuelta y alzaba una mano a modo de despedida.

-¡Recuerda la promesa que les hice, Iwasawa-sensei! Tengo que ir a verles una vez al mes como mínimo.—Y, sin más, desapareció como un borrón entre los árboles.

Iwasawa suspiró y se abrazó a sí misma, mirando el lugar por donde Obito había desaparecido con rapidez y dejando que un suave suspiro escapara de sus labios. A veces, cuando él se iba, ella tenía miedo de que no volviera, de que recordara cómo había llegado al lugar que podría haber sido su tumba y deseara volver a su casa, con su verdadera familia. Negó con la cabeza fuertemente, tratando de alejar los pensamientos negativos de su mente, y se dio la vuelta para volver a su hogar.

¿Acaso no confiaba lo suficiente en él como para saber que volvería? ¡Claro que lo hacía! Quizá, en quien no confiara, fuera en ella misma. Quizá realmente creía que no se había hecho querer suficiente como para que él quisiera volver aunque recordara su pasado.

Era una tonta.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Habían pasado, exactamente, seis días desde que ellas dos habían partido de Konoha con una misión otorgada por su Hokage, y Miku se sentía lo suficientemente cansada como para llorar de frustración.

Miró al niño que, frente a ella, se esforzaba por respirar de manera afanosa. Ejerció sus técnicas de curación sobre la garganta del pequeño, que pareció hinchar con aire sus pulmones al fin. Ella respiró profundamente, el sudor resbalaba por su cuello y su frente, notaba el corazón palpitando con rapidez en su pecho a causa del extenuante calor, y tanto su boca como su garganta estaban secas.

-Ya está, Yano, con esto he terminado.—Le revolvió el pelo y sonrió con casi tranquilidad. Casi, porque el estrés acumulado en ese tiempo le impedía sentirse lo suficientemente a gusto como para formar una sonrisa verdadera.

-Gracias, Miku-san.—El pequeño se incorporó de la camilla y devolvió de manera cansada.—No podía respirar bien.—Señaló la evidencia.

-Lo sé, tenías hinchada la laringe y el aire no podía pasar.—Explicó de manera sencilla para que él entendiera, a lo que Yano asintió. Ella ensanchó su sonrisa agotada y continuó.—Ahora, Yano, debes irte. Es tarde y tendrás sueño.

El niño asintió y salió a paso rápido de la pequeña habitación de la humilde casa que les habían proporcionado los habitantes del lugar para que residieran, aquel lugar era el que Miku había tomado como consulta. Miku escuchó cómo hablaba con sus padres desde el pasillo, diciéndoles lo bien que ella le había tratado, antes de que la puerta se cerrara con un ruido seco.

Miku miró por la ventana, la oscuridad de la noche era solo rota por la luna de un hermoso tono plateado. Ella se pasó una mano por el cabello pelirrojo y se soltó la coleta que había usado para trabajar, de forma que su pelo cayó suavemente hasta rozar la mitad de su espalda. Se ajustó la hitai-ate de su villa en un movimiento acostumbrado y alisó suavemente las arrugas formadas en su ropa. Caminó sin encender ninguna luz, con la destreza conseguida en años de práctica cruzando bosques en la más profunda de la oscuridad, sin saber dónde colocar sus pies para no caer.

En realidad, había tardado muchísimo tiempo en aprender a moverse con soltura incluso sin nada que alumbrara su camino. Irónicamente, también podía afirmar esto de forma metafórica: Obito había sido su luz, y cuando él había muerto, ella había tenido que aprender a moverse, a subsistir sin el chico al que había amado.

Quizá, el que su madre la enseñara a ser Kunoichi había ayudado mucho a su recuperación psicológica. Cuando sus progenitores se la llevaron de Konoha, ella había llorado y pataleado, no quería irse, no quería levantarse por la mañana no solo lejos de Obito, sino también alejada de los recuerdos que había creado con él en aquella villa. Pero fue obligada, y al fin la llevaron lejos. Pronto, su madre, harta de ese comportamiento deprimente que ella había adoptado tras la muerte de su mejor amigo, le había propuesto enseñarle técnicas Ninja, para convertirla en una de éstas, y ella había aceptado rápidamente.

El pensar en su madre hizo que sintiera una punzada en el corazón que la hizo estremecer, a la par que se preguntaba si todas las personas queridas por ella tenían que irse alguna vez, dejarla sola.

A través de la parte baja de una puerta, pudo ver como se colaba al pasillo un rayito de luz, ella frunció el ceño con extrañeza, y finalmente suspiró mientras giraba el manillar y se adentraba en la salita que Rin usaba como laboratorio.

La encontró apaciblemente dormida, lo que la hizo acercarse a toda velocidad y con el ceño fruncido, su amiga estaba apoyada contra los folios escritos con la pequeña letra que la caracterizaba, y la expresión de paz hizo que Miku sonriera levemente, a penas la sombra de ésta, de manera enternecida.

-Rin.—Dijo muy bajito mientras la sacudía levemente, ella abrió sus ojos chocolate entre insistentes pestañeos.

-¿Miku-chan…?

-Vamos, llevas casi dos días enteros sin dormir, vete a la cama.

-Pero estoy…tan…-Bostezó.—cerca de encontrar la cura…

-No serás más que una inútil si no estás lo suficientemente despierta.—Dejó que la arrogancia Uchiha heredada de su madre se colara en su voz y alzó una ceja con casi impertinencia. A veces no podía evitar que sus genes maternos se colaran en su comportamiento.

Sin más, obligó a la chica a levantarse y prácticamente la empujó hasta la cama, donde Rin se derrumbó para quedarse dormida al instante. Miku suspiró y trató de darse la vuelta para irse de allí, pero la voz adormilada de su compañera se lo impidió.

-..go.—Fue todo lo que la oyó susurrar.

-¿Qué has dicho?—Inquirió Miku, mirándola de reojo.

-Es un hongo…-Volvió a bostezar.—Podemos encontrar el antídoto…

Miku sonrió con altanería. ¡Claro que podían! No sería la primera cura que encontraran para algo, tanto Rin como ella eran grandes Kunoichis de las que Konoha podía sentirse orgullosa, quizá no tan buenas como Tsunade-sama, pero es que nadie podía compararse a la Sannin.

La pelirroja salió de la habitación, apagando la luz y cerrando suavemente tras ella, se apoyó en la madera de la puerta y soltó un suspiro cansado mientras alzaba la vista hacia el techo. Esa era _la _noche, al día siguiente sería el aniversario de la muerte de Obito, y de solo recordarlo el pecho de ella se llenaba de frustración y dolor. A veces, se preguntaba por qué sería más joven que él, por qué no podría haber sido Ninja ella también…quizá así hubiera podido salvarle.

Se revolvió el pelo con las manos, como si así pudiera hacer volar de su cabeza esa clase de ideas, y comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación. Pronto se encontraba de rodillas sobre su cama, mirando de nuevo por la ventana, hacia la luna que brillaba alta y hermosa en el firmamento. Apretó los puños sobre la tela de la falda y finalmente negó con la cabeza, levantándose y poniéndose los zapatos para, segundos después, abrir la ventana de sopetón y salir por ésta, cayendo al suelo sin aparente esfuerzo y con destreza.

Dejó por unos segundos que el aire nocturno revolviera sus cabellos color fuego antes de echar a correr. Necesitaba despejarse.

Sus pasos dejaron de ser tan seguros momentos después, dejó de correr para limitarse a trotar, y más tarde a caminar. Con la respiración jadeante y los ojos negros fijos en ninguna parte, se adentró en el bosque cercano a la aldea, notando los sonidos a su alrededor, el caminar de un zorro tras ella la hizo ponerse inmediatamente en guardia, al darse cuenta de lo que había producido el sonido dejó salir una mueca de hastío. Se estaba volviendo paranoica.

Según se adentraba en el lugar, sus sentidos parecían agudizarse, atentos al peligro o a cualquier ataque enemigo, aunque sabía que en Konoha reinaba la paz, no podía evitar el estado de alerta, como si en cualquier momento fuera a ocurrir algo horrible, algo que le arrebatara a alguien querido _de nuevo._

Se apoyó en el tronco de un árbol, tratando de recuperar la respiración, se sorprendió levemente del hecho de que le faltara el aire. Ella estaba acostumbrada al ejercicio, era difícil cansarla, aún más hasta el punto de que tuviera que parar su marcha. Se llevó una mano al pecho, notando una punzada de dolor en éste que la hizo soltar un grito ahogado.

No debía entrar en pánico.

Utilizó su chakra curativo, acumulándolo en la mano que comenzó a soltar un brillo verde azulado que se le hizo casi tranquilizante al colocarlo sobre la zona de la molestia. Pero, al contrario de lo que ella pensaba, no funcionó. Tuvo que dejarse caer al suelo, tratando de respirar en condiciones.

"_-¡Rin, ya he llegado de rebuscar entre las casas! No he encontrado nada que pudiera provocar la epidemia._

_-¿Segura, Miku-chan?_

_-Claro, no había nada preocupante, lo he comprobado."_

Su vista comenzó a nublarse, jadeó como un pez fuera del agua tratando de que aire entrara en sus pulmones.

"_Es un hongo…podemos encontrar el antídoto."_

¡Tonta! Sí había moho en una de aquellas casas, pero ella no le dio importancia en ese momento por el hecho de que no los vio como una especie dañina, es más, hubiera jurado que era común y que no sería dañino, y menos con una acción tan inmediata, de tan solo cinco días…¿Qué clase de médico era ella? ¡Nunca había fallado en un diagnóstico, pero sí lo hacía al identificar un simple hongo!

-Duele, maldición.—Masculló en un susurro ronco, acumulando más chakra en su mano sin ningún resultado aparente.

Su visión comenzaba a teñirse de negro.

Ella golpeó el suelo con enfado al darse cuenta de que nada funcionaba, el Sharingan se activó inmediatamente en respuesta a su ira, girando de manera furiosa en sus ojos, sin embargo, estaba dejando de tener conciencia sobre sí misma, y nada podía hacer su línea de sangre sucesoria para impedirlo. Apretó las manos sobre su pecho y se preguntó si la encontrarían antes de que el hongo hubiera actuado demasiado, quiso buscar las fuerzas para levantarse y caminar, pero estas no acudieron. Se preguntó hasta qué grado habría evolucionado la enfermedad para que no pudiera ni siquiera hablar, tampoco había tenido los primeros síntomas, como el pequeño Yano.

Allí ocurría algo raro, pero este pensamiento no llegó a formarse en su mente antes de que cayera como un peso muerto hacia un lado, quedando rendida en el suelo y luchando por respirar, sin poder hilar dos palabras seguidas.

¡Odiaba sentirse tan débil!

En el momento en el que la desesperación comenzaba a invadir cada hueso de su cuerpo, notó como la alzaban en brazos, trató de debatirse, de gritar, sin embargo la presencia se le hacía levemente tranquilizadora. Entreabrió los ojos, buscando poner rostro a aquel que le transmitía esa sensación de seguridad.

Y entonces supo que debía estar delirando. Lo supo, pero no pudo evitar que el nombre escapara convertido en un susurro de entre sus labios entreabiertos antes de perder, al fin, el conocimiento.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Él soltó un suspiro mientras se paraba a descansar. Después de un día completo de marcha, comenzaba a incomodarse, y además el ojo volvía a darle problemas acuciándole con un dolor constante. Se lo frotó, tratando de apartar la molestia, y soltó un bufido enfurruñado.

Entonces la vio.

Estaba apoyada contra un árbol, con las manos en el pecho, y parecía tener serios problemas con la respiración. El pelo rojo danzaba a su alrededor al compás de la brisa nocturna, dándole un aire exótico a la menuda chica de piel pálida, los ojos nublados por el dolor eran de un tono azabache, tan profundo como el del propio Obito. La vio decir algo en voz baja que él no llegó a oír mientras daba un fuerte golpe al inocente suelo.

Los ojos de ella se volvieron de un tono rojo sangre que hizo que él diera un respingo extrañado, sin saber el por qué del cambio. No tuvo tiempo de pensarlo, sus sentidos se nublaron de un extraño deseo de protección cuando la vio caer. Antes de poder siquiera darse cuenta estaba corriendo hacia allí, con la preocupación tiñendo su mirada y una mueca de preocupación en el rostro, se arrodilló a su lado, tranquilizándose levemente al notar la respiración tranquila y pausada de ella.

La tomó en brazos con cuidado, y extrañamente sintió que aquello ya había pasado alguna vez, que él ya había tenido a esa chica cogida alguna vez, que ya había tocado esa piel cálida al tacto. Negó con la cabeza, tratando de quitarse la extraña sensación de encima como un perro que se libra del agua.

Ella tenía unos rasgos suaves, unos labios de color rosado, unas cejas rojas perfectamente arqueadas, unas largas pestañas y unas mejillas arreboladas, quizá por la falta de aire. A Obito se le asemejó levemente a un hada del bosque, tan delicada, tan hermosa, tan…tan…¡Dah, ya estaba pensando tonterías!

Sin embargo, en ese momento escuchó un suave murmullo procedente de los labios de ella, a penas un hilillo de voz que logró que su cuerpo se tensara de manera instantánea, como si le hubieran pinchado:

-Obito…

**Ok, es tan corto que me vais a mataaaaar D: Pero quiero dejaros con el gusanillo XD ¡Y exacto! En el próximo capítulo empiezan a hablarse y etc entre ellos~**

**Ahora: ¡GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! *Da un par de saltitos de felicidad* La verdad es que este tipo de fics con un protagonista tan poco usado (Claaaaro, como Obito sale tan poco todo el mundo se olvida de él ¬¬) así que…**

**Emiita, tsukimine12 (por cierto, sí, el clan está ya extinto, excepto Sasuke, Itachi, Miku, que no es considerada Uchiha, y el mismo Obito) y Bella Scullw, ¡gracias! ^^**

**Y, además, también agradecer a todos aquellos que han puesto la historia en favoritos o alertas :D Y a ti, que lees esto ^^**

**Por cierto, ¡Bella Scullw ya ha subido su fic de Miku y Obito! Se llama "Héroes del Sharingan", y se puede encontrar el link en mi perfil~ ^^ Es genial, en serio, esta chica tiene facilidad para escribir XD**

**¿Opiniones? ^^**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**~ Escuchando No Love, de Simple Plan ~**


	4. Capítulo 4: Lágrimas

**DISCLAIMER: ¿De verdad alguien cree que Naruto es mío? *Suspiro* Ya me gustaría. Es de Kishimoto-baka-sempai, al menos hasta que logre que me regale a Obito.**

Cuando Rin abrió los ojos, fue por los fuertes golpes en la puerta. Se incorporó de forma adormilada y soltó un bostezo de cansancio mientras se pasaba una mano perezosamente por el cabello castaño.

Más golpes.

Se levantó, colocando los pies sobre el suelo y prácticamente corriendo hacia la planta de abajo, pensando que quizá fuera algún paciente. Se preguntó a sí misma por qué Miku no habría atendido ya al llamado, pues ella solía tener un sueño muy ligero.

Rin sabía que ese sueño ligero era culpa de las pesadillas.

Más de una vez ella había escuchado a la chica hablar en sueños, murmurar una y otra vez el nombre de Obito, a veces incluso chillarlo mientras lloraba y pataleaba, como aquel día cuando le dieron la fatídica noticia. Y entonces, la chica estaba cien por cien segura de que la herida de la pelirroja seguía abierta.

Miku estaba vacía desde la muerte de Obito.

Con un suspiro, abrió la puerta y se preparó para preguntar un "¿Necesita ayuda?". Sin embargo, las palabras no surgieron en sus labios cuando vio a quien estaba frente a ella, pudo reconocer claramente las facciones, la mirada traviesa, el cabello oscuro y revuelto, el porte casi infantil…Oh, demonios, era Obito.

Pero eso era imposible.

Obito estaba muerto.

¡Muerto!

-T-tú…-Tartamudeó, alejándose un par de pasos y llevándose las manos a la boca para ahogar un chillido.—Tú…

-Tienes que ayudarla.—Cortó él, mirando a la pequeña figura inerte entre sus brazos.

Rin dejó que sus instintos médicos tomaran el control cuando vio a la chica entre los brazos de Obito (No, de Obito no…del chico que se parecía a Obito), reconoció inmediatamente el cabello rojo y prácticamente corrió hacia el interior de la casa, tras hacerle un gesto al muchacho para que la siguiera.

-Por aquí.—Ordenó con simpleza.

Le guió hacia el cuarto de Miku, señalándole la cama para que la dejara, y en cuanto él obedeció, Rin prácticamente se abalanzó sobre su amiga.

-¿Qué le pasa?—Urgió Obito con los labios convertidos en una pálida línea por la preocupación.

-Aún no lo sé.—Prácticamente gruñó ella, parecía enfadada por el simple hecho de su presencia, y al chico eso le sorprendió.

Claro que, lo que él no sabía, es que solamente verle abría viejas heridas que ella trataba de cerrar.

Obito suspiró. Lo primero que había hecho cuando la chica pelirroja quedó inconsciente, fue correr hacia la casa de una familia a la que conocía, la madre había abierto con una sonrisa que se transformó en una mueca de sorpresa, y luego le informó del lugar donde la chica se hospedaba la chica que parecía enferma con una amiga, añadiendo que ellas eran médicos.

-Maldición.—Masculló Rin, saliendo de la habitación y cruzando el pasillo hacia la que estaba enfrente.

Obito miró los rasgos suaves contraídos por el dolor de ella y sintió una punzada en su interior, como si algo intentara salir a flote en su mente. Cerró los ojos, y una imagen llegó nítidamente, como si estuviera frente a ellos. Allí estaba una niña, con el pelo de un fuerte tono rojo y los ojos de un profundo negro, sonriendo adorablemente mientras un sonrojo leve cubría sus pálidas mejillas.

"_-Obito-kun, ¿quieres jugar conmigo?"_

El chico abrió los párpados de golpe, fijando la mirada en la muchacha inconsciente frente a él, y se dio cuenta del gran parecido de ella con la niña que poblaba sus sueños.

No tuvo tiempo a pensar en nada más, pues la otra muchacha volvió y se apresuró a incorporar a la pelirroja para obligarla a beber algo.

-Por favor, que funcione.—Rogó a la nada con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Qué es eso?—Inquirió Obito con sorpresa. Ella giró los ojos chocolate hacia él, y el chico se sorprendió levemente al ver un rastro de dolor en ellos.

-Es un antídoto en el que he estado trabajando, aún no está probado y no sé cómo puede reaccionar Miku. Ahora solo nos queda rezar.

Y todo se quedó en un profundo silencio, mientras dos pares de ojos se fijaban en la muchacha inconsciente, que respiraba con rapidez, como si no pudiera meter suficiente aire en sus pulmones.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_-¡Mamá, me voy a jugar con Obito-kun!—Chilló la voz de la pequeña Miku._

_-¡Ten cuidado, corazón!—Contestó su progenitora desde la cocina, de la cual llegaba un delicioso aroma._

_Miku no respondió, se limitó a salir con rapidez del lugar y correr hacia la casa de Obito, en cuya puerta la esperaba el mismo muchacho, que sonreía con un aire culpable. Al ver el gesto de su rostro, la chica aminoró el paso y, en cuando quedó frente a él, se cruzó de brazos._

_-Lo siento mucho, Miku-chan…-Comenzó a decir._

_-Pero hoy tampoco vamos a poder jugar, ¿verdad?—La niña suspiró.—Tienes entrenamiento de nuevo._

_Quizá fuera mucho menor que él, pero no era tonta. Había sido, por ejemplo, lo suficientemente inteligente como para ir a buscar ella siempre al chico, sabiendo que si no podía pasar horas esperando a Obito sin que él llegara._

_-Tengo entrenamiento.—Rió nerviosamente él.—Lo siento.—Repitió._

_-No pasa nada.—Mintió ella, bajando la mirada y sonrojándose levemente ante la sonrisa de Obito. Notaba su corazón latir a toda velocidad, como cada vez que él estaba cerca.—Algún día…¡Algún día yo seré una Kunoichi también!—Y sonrió ampliamente, en un gesto infantil._

_Sabía que eso no sería posible, porque su madre no quería un futuro tan negro para ella, pero le gustaba creer que algún día lucharía al lado de Obito, que algún día podría caminar junto a él mientras partían a una misión._

_-Estoy seguro.—Soltó con confianza él mientras colocaba una mano cariñosa sobre su cabeza y le revolvía el cabello._

_Miku se sonrojó más profundamente al notarlo, realmente ese chico podía sacar a la luz su lado vergonzoso._

_-¡Tengo que irme o llegaré tarde de nuevo!—Obito rió. Al final, sus charlas con esa chica siempre se terminaban alargando, terminando en una pelea con Kakashi por el tiempo que él tardaba en llegar.-¡Nos vemos, Miku-chan!_

_Ella se quedó allí parada, viendo como él se alejaba sin mirar atrás, como siempre. Y, por un momento, tuvo ganas de sentarse en el suelo y llorar._

Aquel día no había llorado, pero ahora, inconsciente, sí lo hacía. Los recuerdos de él dolían, abrían una y otra vez la misma herida que nunca terminaba de sanar.

Quizá, de haber sabido que lo que vería a continuación le haría más daño que los mismos sueños, ella habría seguido sumida en la ignorancia de lo que había a su alrededor, sin embargo, y con una lentitud casi exasperante, fue abriendo sus párpados dejando vislumbrar unos iris de color ónix.

Lo primero que vio, fue que ya era de día. Se preguntó a sí misma cuánto tiempo llevaría durmiendo para que el Sol estuviera tan alto, cuando normalmente despertaba al amanecer para atender a los enfermos. Lo siguiente que llegó a ella fueron los recuerdos de la noche anterior, su desesperación, su debilidad, y aquel último delirio en el que vio el rostro de _él._ Finalmente, se preguntó quién la habría llevado hasta allí.

Trató de incorporarse lentamente, aunque el cuerpo no le respondía como debería, por lo que siguió allí tumbada. Tardó unos diez minutos en quedar sentada sobre la cama, con los músculos casi dolidos por el esfuerzo.

Su mirada se posó inconscientemente en la presencia que sentía en la silla junto a ella, esperando encontrarse la mirada chocolate de Rin, pero no fue aquello lo que vio.

Obito estaba allí, dormido con la cabeza sobre el escritorio y sentado en la silla.

Lanzó un chillido agudo de puro horror al ver su pesadilla materializada, cerró fuertemente los ojos llevándose las manos a la boca para ahogar un sollozo, pensando que al abrirlos allí no habría más que una silla vacía, que él se habría desvanecido de su vida como el día en el que murió.

Pero al escuchar la silla caer al suelo, se obligó a sí misma a abrir los párpados, viéndole a él. Al hombre que Obito debería haber sido, con cara que rayaba entre la sorpresa y el miedo, el pelo revuelto y una mejilla manchada de tinta, que debía ser de los escritos de ella sobre los síntomas de la enfermedad.

Era él.

Definitivamente, había perdido la cordura.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?—Masculló con voz pastosa.

-T-Tú…tú…-Tuvo una reacción bastante parecida a la de Rin, aunque ella no tenía con qué sacar a flote su instinto médico para quitarse de la mente aquello.

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Quieres que llame a la otra chica?—Continuó Obito, frenético a causa de la preocupación.

Una preocupación que logró hacer que a ella se le escaparan las lágrimas, porque era _su_ voz, más adulta y madura, pero su voz. Teñida de preocupación por _ella_, como antes, cuando se hacía una raspadura y él corría preguntándole si se había hecho daño.

Al contrario que Rin, ella ni siquiera concibió la idea de que fuera un chico parecido a Obito. _Tenía_ que ser él, pero eso era imposible e improbable.

-Tú eres…-Ella seguía en medio del shock, sin ser capaz de decir nada coherente.—T-Tú…eres…

-Sí, creo que definitivamente debo decirle a la chica que no estás bien.—Obito caminó para salir de la habitación, con los brazos tras la nuca de forma distraída.

Pero algo se lo impidió.

Alguien le abrazó por detrás con algo parecido a la desesperación, y Obito notó la cara de esa misma persona hundirse en su espalda mientras la recorrían un par de temblores. Él se dio la vuelta lentamente, pasando los brazos alrededor de Miku.

-Eres él.—Susurró ella muy bajito, mientras Obito comenzaba a notar su camiseta manchada por las lágrimas.

-No lo es.—Respondió la voz de Rin desde la puerta.

Miku alzó la mirada llorosa hacia su amiga, los labios convertidos en una fina línea de preocupación al ver los ojos nublados de Rin, que amenazaban con dejar caer las lágrimas que ya corrían por las mejillas de Miku.

-No es él.—Se reafirmó Rin.

-Sí…tiene…tiene que serlo.—Murmuró la otra.

-¿De qué hablá…?—Trató de decir Obito, pero fue cortado.

-¡MIKU ANIMA!—Ahora, Rin también lloraba.-¿Es que no entiendes que él está muerto?

Vio como la pelirroja comenzaba a temblar inconscientemente, ¿si lo entendía? Claro que lo hacía, la verdad la golpeaba como una maza cada vez que lo pensaba, cada vez que recordaba el hecho de que Obito no volvería a mirarla, a sonreírle con ese aire pícaro, sin embargo allí estaba, tan jovial como siempre. Necesitaba respirar.

-¡Lo entiendo!—Chilló, separándose de Obito, de rodillas sobre la cama.-¡Lo entiendo, pero no lo acepto! ¡Él…él fue mi mejor amigo, Rin! ¿Tú sabes cómo fue para mí, cómo fue el saber que no volvería a verle, cómo fue saber que sus promesas de futuros días juntos eran mentiras? ¿Sabes cómo fue el llorar día y noche, sabiendo que no iba a volver por más que me dejara llevar por la desesperación? ¿Sabes cómo fueron todas esas horas de entrenamiento, diciéndome que podría salvar a gente como él? ¿Sabes cómo fue morir por dentro cada día?

Sus palabras se amontonaban, las unas sobre las otras, su voz se alzaba cada vez más, mientras ella movía las manos y dejaba las lágrimas caer sobre su ropa. Rin también lloraba, y Obito era mudo testigo de todo aquello, se había alejado un par de pasos con nerviosismo cuando Miku le había soltado, y ahora observaba la escena con aprensión, sin entender muy bien por qué se peleaban ellas, ni qué tenía que ver él en todo aquello. Rin observó la respiración agitada de su amiga, y la vio llevarse las manos al pecho como si se estuviera rompiendo.

Supo que iba a desmayarse antes incluso que la misma Miku.

Se acercó a ella justo a tiempo para cogerla en brazos y colocarla suavemente sobre la cama, aún sin dejar de llorar. No podía responder a Miku, no podía decirle que no lo entendía, porque lo hacía. Pero a la vez, Rin sabía que para ella todo había sido diferente, que para ella Obito era un amigo, pero para Miku era mucho más que eso.

Le colocó el pelo con cuidado y soltó un sollozo quedo que ahogó con sus propias manos al ver las mejillas rosadas por la ira de su amiga. Había explotado, y Rin se preguntaba cuántos años llevaría aguantando esas palabras, cuántos años habría guardado sus sentimientos y su furia en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Se giró hacia el chico, cuyo nombre no se había molestado ni siquiera en preguntar, y le miró con casi rabia, quitándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y hablando con una voz desprovista de sentimientos, como si estos se le hubieran agotado con las lágrimas:

-Si no te importa, creo que puedes irte. Como tú mismo habrás visto, tu presencia aquí no le hace ningún bien.

No hizo falta nada más, Obito asintió confusamente con la cabeza y saltó por la ventana, rascándose la nuca sin llegar a entender nada. Lo único que podía pensar en ese momento eran dos cosas:

La primera, que el lugar donde el cuerpo de la chica (la tal Miku) había entrado en contacto con el suyo aún le hormigueaba.

La segunda, que el verlas llorar le había sentado como una patada.

Mientras caminaba por las calles, se llevó una mano al ojo que no le pertenecía y que de nuevo le molestaba, como queriendo llamar su atención. Miró una última vez sobre su hombro, parando unos segundos su marcha.

-Me pregunto si volveré a verla algún día.—Se preguntó a sí mismo al fin, pasándose una mano por el cabello y caminando sin prestar mucha atención a lo que le rodeaba.

**Haciendo gala de mi nueva e insana afición por Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, hoy saludaré diciendo: Ciaossu~**

**Ok, capi corto, pero la inspiración no dio para más (?) En realidad, lo iba a subir el Lunes…pero al final no pude, principalmente porque me faltaba el final y no he tenido tiempo XD El Lunes me fui a la piscina con los amigos y estuve allí hasta tarde, cuando volví no me apetecía escribir, y ayer fue el cumpleaños de mi madre :D**

**Otra cosa~ … ¡No odies a Rin! XD Lo que ella ha hecho es normal, pensad cómo reaccionaríais vosotros si alguien a quien creéis muerto volviera a la vida (?) Por no hacer, no le han preguntado ni su nombre ¬¬U**

**Y ahora que he terminado los exámenes, sí contestaré tooodos los reviews que me mandéis, ¿eh? ^^**

**¡Gracias por sus reviews a Tsukimine12 (kukuku, tus dudas ya se resolverán XP) Bella Scullw, Team 7 – Girl y Emiita! Ojalá que os haya gustado ^^**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	5. Capítulo 5: Reencuentro

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto no es mío~ Es de Kishimoto-baka-sempai. Miku es compartida con Bella Scullw. Yano, ese enano de relleno (?) sí es mío.**

Cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que recordó fue que había reñido con Rin. No le gustaba el haberlo hecho. Ella había sido su mejor amiga, y haberla dañado se le antojaba horrible, incluso en ese estado parecido a la locura en el que había entrado.

Se levantó, negando con la cabeza levemente y abrazándose a sí misma al darse cuenta de su soledad. Se sentía perdida, como si ese lugar no le perteneciera, como si tuviera que irse. Cuanto más lejos, mejor. Alejarse de aquel chico que era una copia de Obito, de Rin, de ella misma. Oh, como le gustaría poder hacer eso.

Miró por la ventana, y seguidamente su miraba bajó hacia su propio cuerpo. Rin le había puesto el pijama. Se desvistió para colocarse unas vestimentas cómodas, que solía usar para entrenar. Seguidamente, recogió su larga melena roja a un lado, tal y como hacía en ocasiones, cuando le tocaba turno en el hospital. Miró una última vez por la ventana, antes de saltar por ésta.

No quería salir por la puerta. No deseaba enfrentar la mirada de Rin.

Caminó por las calles del pueblito, sin fijarse en nadie en especial, la mirada puesta en el suelo que pisaba, las manos fuertemente apretadas a ambos lados del cuerpo. Se odiaba a sí misma por el numerito que había montado. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonta? Obito estaba muerto, ella misma había tardado años en superarlo, no podía dejar que la vieja herida volviera a abrirse.

—¡Miku-san!—El pequeño Yano llegó corriendo, colgándose de su mano y sonriéndole desde abajo.—¡Miku-san, buenos días!

Ella le acarició el pelo con cariño y se agachó hasta quedar a su altura, quedando en cuclillas, le dio un toquecito con el dedo en la nariz. El niño rió, encantado por la atención recibida.

—Buenos días, Yano-kun. ¿Te encuentras mejor que ayer?

—Sí.—Asintió él fervientemente con la cabeza.—Pero Miku-san, ¿tú qué tal? Onii-chan vino a casa el otro día contigo y estabas enferma.—Frunció el ceñito, y ella usó el dedo índice para suavizárselo.

—¿Onii-chan?—Repitió, sin entender. Yano era hijo único, solamente tenía una hermana, y era menor.

—¡Sí!—El pequeño rió.—Onii-chan no es mi hermano de verdad, pero se porta muy bien conmigo y me enseña a hacer trucos.—Alzó la barbilla, orgulloso.—Además, Onii-chan es muy fuerte. Él te trajo en brazos y no le costó nada.

Miku comenzaba a atar cabos, y la conclusión a la que llegaba no le gustaba para nada. Las piezas se unían, como un puzzle, dentro de su cabeza. Quiso apretar los dientes, pero mantuvo su expresión amable, no queriendo presionar a Yano, inquirió con suavidad, como si acariciara las palabras:

—Yano-san…¿cómo se llama tu Onii-chan?

No quería oír la respuesta. La temía tanto como volver a ver su rostro. Pero la curiosidad la podía, _tenía_ que saberlo. Debía estar segura de ello, antes de sacar conclusiones precipitadas. No sabía si deseaba que el niño pronunciara el nombre de Obito, o por el contrario, prefería que fuera otra persona. Sin embargo, Yano era ajeno a todo esto, y con una inocencia infantil pronunció el nombre de aquel al que consideraba un hermano:

—Onii-chan se llama Obito.

Y el mundo de Miku se rompió en pedazos.

Sus ojos ónix se llenaron de lágrimas, apretó fuertemente los puños y se puso de pie de un salto, con la respiración agitada. Lo sabía, pero no había querido creerlo. Era imposible, él estaba muerto. Ella misma había visto la expresión rota de Minato cuando se lo dijo, ella misma había sido testigo de la culpabilidad de Kakashi. Él no podía estar vivo. Pero coincidía nombre y apariencia, ¿verdad? Y si estaba vivo, ¿por qué no había vuelto a Konoha, por qué no había vuelto con _ella_?

Sin ni siquiera despedirse de Yano, comenzó a correr. Escuchó la voz del niño llamándola, pero no pudo procesarla antes de haber girado en una esquina. Tenía que encontrarle. Tenía que verle de nuevo, confirmar que era él. Confirmar que el que había sido el amor de su vida seguía vivo.

Cerró los ojos, recordando una conversación que había mantenido con su madre una vez, cuando era apenas una adolescente de trece años y acababa de comenzar a aprender técnicas médicas.

—_Miku-chan, tienes que entender que, si vas a ser una medic-nin, lo más importante es que tengas a alguien a quien proteger.—Explicó su progenitora tras el primer entrenamiento, que había sido totalmente fallido._

—_¿Igual que tú tienes a papá?—Había preguntado ella._

_Su madre había sonreído, enternecida, y seguidamente le había revuelto el pelo, asintiéndole con la cabeza._

—_Igual que yo tengo a tu padre.—Le asintió._

—_Y…¿cómo sabré quién es esa persona?_

_Su progenitora la miró fijamente, pero se atrevió a hablar tras unos segundos meditando._

—_Porque sabrás que, sin él, no eres nada. Sabrás que darías tu vida por esa persona, y que él la daría por ti. Es tan sencillo como el saber que venderías tu alma con tal de verle feliz. Dime, Miku-chan, ¿tú tienes a alguien así, alguien por quien aprender estas técnicas?_

_La mujer se había sorprendido al ver las lágrimas que bajaban, raudas y cristalinas, por las mejillas de la adolescente. Ella se las limpió con las palmas de las manos, y aún entre lloros respondió:_

—_La encontré.—Soltó un quedo sollozo, negando con la cabeza.—Era Obito._

Ahora, esas palabras llegaban traídas por el viento de los recuerdos. Era Obito por quien ella había aprendido a ser médico, al final. Y aún después de tantos años, él seguía siendo la única persona a la que había amado así, fuera de su familia. No podría olvidarle, aunque estuviera muerto.

¿De verdad estaba muerto?

Apretó los dientes y aceleró el paso. Notaba las piernas cansadas, la respiración pesada. Sabía que seguía estando débil, pero debía encontrarle.

—Deberías descansar, no quiero que vuelvas a desmayarte.—Habló con diversión una voz a su derecha.

Sorprendida, giró la cabeza a la velocidad del rayo, encontrándose cara a cara con su mayor sueño y su peor pesadilla. Allí estaba, con su sonrisa divertida y su mirada pícara. _Él._

Trastabilló hacia atrás, tratando de conseguir el valor para decir algo. Cualquier cosa. Comenzó a temblar, apretando fuertemente las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, con la mirada oscura confusa. Entreabrió los labios. Quiso decir muchas cosas. Quiso preguntarle dónde había estado. Quiso decirle lo mucho que le había echado de menos. Quiso llorar, gritar y después abrazarle. Pero se quedó allí, con las palabras atascadas en la garganta.

—O…Obito-kun….—Balbuceó al fin, saboreando su nombre. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no lo pronunciaba para él.

—El que viste y calza.—Respondió sin interés, rascándose la nuca con una sonrisa nerviosa al ver el gesto de ella. ¿Qué le pasaba a esa chica? Era extraña.

Extraña y hermosa.

—Obito-kun, soy yo.—Declaró, preguntándose por qué no la reconocería. ¿Es que no le había importado lo suficiente como para recordar su rostro o su nombre?—Soy Miku. Miku Anima.

—Encantado de conocerte.—Aceptó el otro, con la cabeza levemente ladeada en un gesto de confusión.

Vio que los ojos de ella se llenaban de lágrimas. La miró fijamente, sin entender.

—Obito.—Repitió, tratando de hacerle recordar quién era ella, olvidando totalmente el sufijo por una vez. Pero, ante la mirada estupefacta de los ojos de él, finalmente se dio por vencida y añadió.—¿De verdad no sabes quién soy?

Él asintió fuertemente con la cabeza. De verdad no tenía ni idea de quién era ella. ¿Debería? Parecía una chica bastante extraña, estaba seguro que de haberla visto la recordaría. Sería para él imposible olvidar esa cabella color fuego y esos profundos ojos ónix. Unos ojos tristes.

—¿Por qué no volviste a Konoha?—Inquirió de pronto. Él abrió mucho los ojos, incluso siendo tan despistado, comenzaba a unir piezas. Ella estaba dolida, lo suficiente como para que sus palabras fueran resentidas.—Te esperamos, ¿sabes? Kakashi estaba muy triste, Rin no dejaba de llorar, yo…yo llegué a irme de la villa para no recordarte. ¡Demonios, Obito-kun, te necesitamos durante tanto tiempo, te lloramos durante tantos años…! ¡¿Y resulta que estás vivo?—Su voz se tiñó de esa altanería tan característica de los Uchiha. Comenzaba a enfadarse.—Merezco una explicación, ¿no crees? ¿Por qué no volviste con nosotros? ¿Por qué no volviste conmigo, maldición?

"_Obito-kun, ¿quieres jugar conmigo?"_ Dijo la niña en su mente. Esa niña de cabello pelirrojo y profundos e inocentes ojos negros.

—Yo…yo no sé quién eres.—Reafirmó él, con las pupilas dilatadas de la impresión.—Nunca he ido a Konoha. Yo…yo soy de Iwa. No conozco a nadie de los que has nombrado.

No. No lo era. Y él lo sabía. Pero tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Miedo de mirarla a los ojos y reconocerla, miedo de que toda la vida que había construido se destruyera ante solo las lágrimas de una muchacha. Una chica a la que él recordaba como una niña de ojos inocentes y sonrojo fácil, y que se había transformado en una mujer con el paso de los años, sin que él lo presenciara. No la conocía, no, no la recordaba.

—Sé quien eres.—Comenzó ella, tomando aire para tranquilizarse y cruzándose de brazos. No más lágrimas. Debía ser fuerte.—No. Sé quien has sido. Y voy a lograr que nos recuerdes.

Se acercó a él a grandes zancadas, quedando frente a frente. Sus ojos aún estaban acuosos por las lágrimas que trataba de impedir.

—Tú eres Obito Uchiha.—Le confesó, con un hilo de voz, aunque decidido.—Fuiste mi mejor amigo, un genin de Konoha del poderoso clan Uchiha. Sé que eres tú. Tienes que serlo.

Y, sin más, le abrazó. Con fuerza, desesperación y casi necesidad. Había necesitado tanto volver a sentir su contacto, cálido y seguro, que casi le había dolido. Lentamente, Obito pasó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella de manera inconsciente. ¿Podía ser cierto? ¿Podía, realmente, conocer a aquella chica pelirroja?

Todo encajaba, en realidad. El que fuera de Konoha. Sus sueños. Su mirada. Extrañamente, hasta el apellido parecía hecho para él. ¿Era posible que lo que aquella muchacha le ofrecía fuera su antigua vida?

—Te he echado de menos, Obito-kun.—Reconoció en un tono suave de voz.

Él hubiera querido decir lo mismo, pero hubiera sido mentira. No la recordaba, por más que lo intentara, no podía hacerlo. Sin embargo, estrechó más el agarre en torno a ella, enterrando la cara en el hueco de su cuello. Se sentía unido a esa chica a la que no creía conocer, qué estúpido.

—Lo siento.—Se disculpó en voz baja, repitiéndolo una y otra vez. Sentía no recordarla, sentía no poder hacer nada por ella en esos instantes, y, sobre todo, sentía el tener miedo de saber quién era.

**Vale, es un capi cortísimo, pero realmente tengo prisa. Me comprometí a subirlo todo el Jueves, ¡y lo hice! (Bueno, menos Cuento de Hadas, que lo empecé a subir más tarde y no cuenta (?) ) El caso es que me siento orgullosa de mí misma (?) por esto :D**

**En fin, ya está. Espero que nos veamos pronto, ¡Volveré todo lo descansada posible de mis vacaciones! ¡Sí! ^^**

**Gracias por los reviews a: Emiita, Tsukimine12, Bella Scullw y a Obito kun 9520**

**De verdad, los reviews en este fic significan mucho para mí, dado que no es un protagonista muy conocido pe~ro, es uno de mis personajes favoritos, ya sabéis.**

**Ah, y gracias también a los que lo ponéis en alerta o favoritos~**

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
